Little Chris Big Trouble
by RikusAngel
Summary: Chris is Wyatt son Wyatt comes to the past after his 9 year old son Chris who is struggling to forful his mission to save his father and gain the Charmed ones and Leo trust. AN:PUT RATING UP CAUSE SOME WORDS MY NOT BE THOUGHT OK FOR YOUNGER CHILDREN
1. flashbacks and missing

Little Chris Big Trouble 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter one: Flashbacks and Missing

It was a dark, Friday evening, the biggest snow storm on record was blowing, and a blonde hair man with blue eyes was waiting in the hospital waiting room. This man was Wyatt Halliwell, and he was waiting for his lover to give birth to his child. It was 5 hours later and Wyatt was starting to get annoyed, his power levels raising when finally a doctor came out to him.  
"Mr. Halliwell?" The doctor called. Wyatt stood.  
"Here -"  
"Could you come with me please?" The doctor said leading Wyatt to a private room. Once inside he motioned for Wyatt to sit down, his face grave. "I'm afraid I have some bad news Mr. Halliwell. I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but your partner died in child birth."

Wyatt was in shock; he didn't know what to think. His partner, Jasmine, the woman he loved... Dead. Never to be seen again, he would never see the smile that made his heart stop in it tracks again, he would never see her when he came home again, and he would never feel the touch of the skin on her face... Wyatt thoughts were going a 1000 miles per second when his thoughts suddenly skidded to a halt. 'The baby...' He thought. His precious little bundle...  
"What about the baby?" Wyatt asked with baited breath. He wouldn't be able handle losing his just-born child to.  
"He's alive, and is going to bed just fine. You have a fine baby boy." The doctor said a sad smile on his face. "I'll have the nurse bring you to him after you said your goodbyes."

It was one of Wyatt's worse memories. He felt a shiver go down his spine; even now when he ruled over everything with an iron fist, it was all for his baby boy. Even after all the killing, torture, everything, all the things he should be afraid of, the memories of his lover and child could still scare him. It had been hell after his wife had died and he couldn't live without his son Chris. Yet for the last 2 months he had had to do just that. He was going out his mind with worry, his son had vanished - He could sense him, he had every demon, magical being and witch out looking for his son, but so far they had turned up nothing. He tried seer after seer and they had also failed, and on top of everything the resistance movement had halted. Wyatt suspected for them to be involved somehow... Which lead him to his current predicament. How to make the resistance members he had captured talk and tell him where his 9 year old son Chris was?


	2. betrayal in the resistance

Little Chris Big Trouble 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter two: betrayal in the resistance

While in the future Wyatt was a frantic father looking for his baby leaving no rock or demon hell whole or possible resistance encampment unturned taking prisoners and showing no mercy till he finally got an answer  
Wyatt was in the middle of a meeting to rule the world and the underworld order must be kept he was just dealing with a small matter when the door bust open  
"my lord" the demon yelled  
"we found him" Wyatt head straight for the demon  
"the rest of u are dismissed we will continue another time" Wyatt ordered  
"where is my son he said once the other demons had left  
"my lord we finally gotten a resistance member to talk in exchange for a power boost" he said  
"bring him to me now" Wyatt order the demon vanished it wouldn't be long now he thought till his baby was back in his arms.

Moment later the demon was back with the prisoner  
"who are you and where Chris is" Wyatt spat he had no patients "tell me now and I may grant your wish or I may just let you keep your worthless life"  
"Chris is in the past with the charmed ones in 2003, when you are a mere baby my lord he thinks that you were made evil by something in that time period. Now give me what I deserves give me power!" he said losing his mind slightly at the end  
"I told you I would give you what you deserve" Wyatt said carefully  
"yes yes!" the man said then Wyatt conjured an energy ball  
"this way you won't have to hear and feel and consequences of betrayal" Wyatt said he throw the energy ball and the man became a pile of ash.

"get my second here now and get 50 demons ready to leave Wyatt order the still present demon  
yes my lord the demon left Wyatt's to his thoughts as he made his was to where he kept the book of shadows soon my son soon I will be there Wyatt thought and he started to flick though the book for a spell or potion to take them back.


	3. Busted!

Thank again to all the people who have given me feedback/ tracked /favoured or anything else on my other story and possibly this one later. If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories (including this one): my new one little and in trouble, what if Sirius let me know. I do allow anonymous reviews so thanks again and hope you enjoy.

Little Chris Big Trouble 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter three: BUSTED!

"What I am saying is that we can't trust him. Piper back me up" Leo was saying, the Charmed ones gathered with him.

"Leo! He's done nothing but been the model white lighter till you came back and started poking round." Phoebe said "Plus, I don't feel anything from him; surely if there were something wrong I would be getting some pretty strong anger or evil vibes coming off him. Paige help me! Back me up here!"

"Actually Phoebe, I'm kind of on Piper side." Paige said. "He manipulated us, and tried to get us to bind Wyatt powers. I'm still not entirely sure he didn't have something to do with us ending up in the pocket realms." Phoebe glared at her.

"Phoebe this isn't like you, what's up?" Piper asked. "I mean, you've been off about the whole 'Chris thing' and auguring with us about him for over a week now. What's going on, one day you're on our side saying 'he can't be trusted' and now you're batting for a totally different side, defending him. What gives?" Piper asked.

"You're right Piper I did change sides kind of fast." Phoebe sighed. "It's just weird, for the last week or so when Chris has been around I just felt closer to him." She said.

"Hey Phoebe, it's Piper job to hook up with the white lighters not you." Paige teased.

"Cute, but not closer in that way thank you Paige." Phoebe said "I can't describe it, it's like I feel like I know him or I should know him... And I feel like I should be protecting him." The room fell silent.

"Maybe it's got something to do with your demonic pregnancy with Cole. I mean it's 2 years this month since you lost Cole's and your baby." Leo said "And maybe it's not a bad idea you hook on to Chris, at least this way we might be able to find out what the brat is really doing here..."

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled

"She right Leo, calling him names will not help." Piper said

"Hey guys I've been thinking maybe since we all want to know what Chris is really doing here and who he is we should go talk to the elders see what they've got." Paige offered to break up the fight.

"Sure it's our best shot." Piper said "So how about me and Leo orb and chat to them?"

"I have to get to work." Paige said "Before I get fired."

"OK, go." Piper said "Phoebe you stay here and rest, OK?"

"Sure." She said.

Leo and Piper orbed out to the elders and Paige orbed to work. Phoebe made her way upstairs to the attic, she thought she would look in the book about revealing someone's identity.

When she got to the attic she open the door to find Chris there looking thought the book.

"Hey Chris." Phoebe said

"Hi Phoebe" Chris said, he had also noticed she had been a lot nicer to him recently.

"What are you up to?" she asked him.

"Research on demons." He said "Hey, you haven't seen Leo have you?"

"Yes Chris I have. Don't worry he's not following you right now he's with Piper." Phoebe said.

"Good." Chris said. "I hate it when he follows me, it's almost like he's double checking everything I do."

"I know how that feels, it's a pain in the ass;" Phoebe said looking over his shoulder at the book "Clocking spells, that's a bit extreme to hide from Leo." Chris looked at her "OK, maybe not." She had gotten to know a bit about Chris. "Well maybe instead of looking at that you can help me." Phoebe said.

"What do you need Phoebe?" Chris asked

"Well I was wondering if you could help me, Paige keep butting in to my life looking like other people, even demons now. Is there any way I could reveal her identity?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess you could put a spell together to get rid of glamour." Chris said.

"Glamour?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, it's what white lighters and elders can do; and some witches. Though witches tend to need a spell." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris, it's a good thing you memorized the book, I would have been looking for ages." She said giving the 6ft white lighter a hug. Chris then orbed out to go demon hunting.  
"I'm so sorry Chris" Phoebe said to the sky knowing Chris wouldn't hear her. She sat down with a paper and pen and started to rhyme.

About an hour later Piper and Leo came back, the elders had agreed it was time to get answer from Chris, Phoebe had the spell Piper made a knock out potion - first step get rid of any illusions to see what Chris really looked like. 3 hours later Paige was back from work and the 3 girls plus Leo headed to the attic.

"Chris!" Piper called and Chris orbed in to the attic  
"what?" He asked.  
"Now!" Paige said. Piper threw her poison at Chris' feet and he fell to the floor unconscious; missing the pillows that Leo had conveniently put in the wrong place for Chris to land on.

"Now Phoebe." Piper instructed

Phoebe started her spell;

"_**If Chris is a sham**_

_**Remove the glam**_

_**Remove the fake from my sight**_

_**Bring Chris' true form in to the light" **_

As Phoebe finished her spell there was a bright golden light round Chris and then it was gone. When they could see Chris again Piper gasped.

"It's a child!" Piper said a hand over her mouth.


	4. Really,More spells!

Thanks again to all the people who have given me feedback/ tracked /favoured or anything else on my other stories and possibly this one later. If you guys have any ideas for any of my stories (including this one): Little and In Trouble, What if Sirius let me know. I do allow anonymous reviews, so thanks again and hope you enjoy.

Little Chris Big Trouble 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter four: Really more spells!

"We've been kicking a child around?" Piper said guiltily.

"No, this can't be real. Phoebe, your emotions must have messed with the spell" Leo said.

"Hey! It's not the spell, it did what it was meant to, it showed who Chris really is." Phoebe argued.

"But maybe Leo right" Piper said.

"What!" Phoebe Yelled.

"I'm just saying you've been kid mad lately" Piper said.

"Piper how can you say that" Phoebe said.

"There is nothing wrong with the spell it gave us the truth about Chris" Phoebe said.

"But it may not have" Piper said.

"Piper" Phoebe yelled.

Paige stepped in. Just then at the same time unknown to anyone Chris started to come round.

"There is an easy way to solve this" Paige said.

Everyone looked at Paige.

"Write a spell to fill in the gap in our knowledge, which is a gaping hole. We don't know about his past and his time, a spell can show us that and also we will see the truth whether Chris really is a kid or not" Paige said.

They heard the sound of orbing and span round to see the spot where Chris, the little 9 year old, had been 2 seconds before.

"Leo" Piper said.

Leo looked at her.

"Go get him before the elders or a demon find him, we need him alive for the spell to work" Piper said exasperated.

Leo orbed out, cursing silently about being stuck on babysitting duty, for the brat a.k.a (in Leo's opinion) Chris. Meanwhile the sisters started working on the spell.

_**Future**_

Little did they know they were not the only ones working on a spell. In the future a young man was flicking though the Book of Shadows looking for inspiration for a spell.

_**Past**_

After about an hour Phoebe dropped her pen.

"Ok, done" Phoebe said, causing Piper to stop pacing and Paige stopped her flicking through the Book of Shadows.

"Leo" Piper called.

Leo orbed in but unfortunately alone.

"Sorry, couldn't find him" Leo said.

"Don't worry, we don't actually need him here" Phoebe said.

Paige took the spell off Phoebe and started to chant in the attic.

_**Future**_

"Finished", the young man said to himself. Don't worry baby, daddy's coming, the young man thought. He started to chant in the attic .

Unknown to both past and future they started to chant spells at the same time.

Paige's spell

"_**Let Chris's past be known**_

_**Bring his life to our home**_

_**Reveal his memories**_

_**And stop being enemies"**_

The young man's spell

"_**Give my words the power to soar**_

_**Open up time's door**_

_**Take me back to where I'll find **_

_**My son in hiding, back in time"**_

They finished at the exact same time, causing the 2 spells, one going forward in time and one going back in time, to collide and join together.

_**Future**_

White light surrounded the young man, same as any other time travel spell, he hoped.

_**Past**_

The Charmed Ones and Leo were just about to give up on the spell they cast when they saw white lights appear in the attic.

When the lights cleared they saw a muscled young man with shoulder length blonde hair wearing thin black t-shirt, black trousers and heavy black boots to finish.

Piper looked closely at the young man, he looked so familiar.

"Who are you?" Piper said sternly.

"Don't you recognise me _mother_?" The young man said adding a too sweet edge to the last word.

"Wyatt" Piper breathlessly gasped in shock.


End file.
